


Stressed out

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Poor Chloe, Pre Relationship, Sorry guys, TW: Mentions of Self Harm, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: prompt: Could you do a fic where Chloe self harms but none of the girls know until one day in rehersal her sleeve slips or something and the bellas find out? and they all try to help especially Beca? bonus bechloe at the end maybe??Chloe has kept her secret well hidden, so much so, that she gets careless.





	Stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really love writing bechloe fics!! heres another!
> 
> trigger warning: mention of scars and cuts, there is no graphic content or any scenes of actual self harming, just describing what the Bellas see on Chloes wrist!

Chloe has always been so so careful. Ever since high school when she first started to hurt herself. Chloe never really thought of herself as depressed, always finding it easy to smile brightly and laugh easily with her peers. In her mind she had no reason to be, she has loving attentive parents, she had plenty of friends, and even got on really well with her four other siblings ( all boys, yup, that's right). Chloe adamantly denied anything was wrong for years, despite the fact she was gaining more and more scars each day. It wasn't really until college (and finally becoming more educated in mental health) did she even realise you don't need a set reason to be depressed. You don't need crappy parents or no friends to be depressed. You could be popular, with amazing parents and still be depressed. 

Chloe was a smart girl, she knew during summer to go for her thighs, as to not draw attention. She would normally stick to that area, however sometimes she just couldn't help herself. Ever since meeting Beca, Chloe would sometimes choose crawling into the younger girls bed over listening to her thoughts and hurting herself. As they grew closer she knew the younger girl didn't actually mind the invasion of her space, but it didn't stop her from complaining about it anyways. On a particularly bad day for Chloe, she had taken Beca's half hearted complaints seriously, abruptly hopping up off her bed with a frown and an apology and heading for the door. It was almost comical the speed Beca scrambled after her, cheeks red as she almost shouted for Chloe to stay, gently pulling Chloe back to bed.

Beca was everything to Chloe, and she really wanted to confide in what she was doing to herself. She's never told anyone, but Beca? she would tell Beca anything. After another bad night, (one that was so bad she couldn't even bare the walk to Becas room, knowing she would break in front of the girl) Chloe had made the mistake of hurting herself on her wrist, and halfway up the same arm. They had bellas rehearsal today, so Chloe had to grab the lightest long sleeved shirt before heading down for breakfast with the other girls.

After a fairly ordinary breakfast, most of the girls headed to their morning class, leaving Beca and Chloe home alone, the only two who's classes weren't until after practise. Chloe was unusually quiet today, still reeling from the night before, and Beca had noticed. Not wishing to push the older girl, Beca simply stated they should some more Rupauls drag race. Ever since Chloe introduced her to it a couple of weeks ago, Beca had basically become obsessed, which came as quite the shock to the redhead. They ended up cuddling (or well, Chloe ended up draping herself around Beca) for the entire episode before they started the slow trek towards their rehearsal space.

"Feeling cold today Chlo?" Beca asked casually, curiously glancing at the girls long shirt. It was quite a warm day out.

"Oh. Um, yeah I guess" Chloe responds as casually as possible, caught of guard by the question.

Beca's only response was a low hum before falling silent once more. About 20 minutes later, all the girls are standing in the rehearsal room, going through some of their choreography. They were all looking great, and Chloe was quite confident in their chances. Deciding they were ready for some new stuff, Chloe beckons Beca to turn off the music so the Bellas can hear her.

"That was really good guys, I think we're ready to add in a little extra!" Chloe states enthusiastically, happy not to hear any protest (except from Amy, but that's nothing new)

Chloe nods to Beca once more to start up the mix before heading straight into teaching mode. She effortlessly goes through the moves, all the bellas watching in amazement. Chloe was so lost in the moves that she didn't realise her sleeves had both risen up her arms as she flung them in the air. She continues to spin and dance, not noticing the change of expression on each Bella, only stopping when the music was cut suddenly. Startling slightly, Chloe is about to question what happened before being cut off.

"What happened to your arm dude?" Stacie asks curiously, having not gotten the best view.

"My wha-" Chloe starts, looking down in confusion before her blood runs cold.

Quickly pulling the sleeve down further, Chloe does her best to appear nonchalant before addressing the Bellas.

"Oh, nothing, it's fine really guys" She continues, putting on her best smile, trying desperately to stop her hands from shaking.

"Chloe.." Beca says, in the most softest tone Chloe has ever heard, stepping towards her slowly, cautiously.

Tears spring to Chloes eyes as she realises she can't get out of this one. She watches as Beca nears her, the bellas trailing shortly behind her. Her arm tenses and freezes as she feels Becas soft hand gently grasp at it. Chloes eyes meet Becas, who's eyes are filled with sadness, and a bit of fear. Slowly but surely, without breaking eye contact, Chloe turns her arm over, and slowly lifts up her sleeve. The gasps that leave her friends are all it takes for the tears to fall, finally breaking eye contact with Beca, looking away in shame as she finally gets a glimpse at the damage. 

"Oh Chloe.." Beca breathes, no judgement present in her voice.

Chloe feels a soft hand graze her cheek, making eye contact again with Beca, who currently has tears in her eyes. Chloe hastily pulls her sleeve down, feeling far too exposed.

"I had no idea you felt this way Chlo, I’m so sorry" Beca continues, still stroking Chloes face.

"No I’m sorry, I, I don't really know why I do it, it's just always helped you know?" Chloe says, addressing the silent question everyone wanted to ask.

"Can I... Can I ask how long?" Stacie pipes up, looking impossibly sad.

"Yeah um, si-since high school" Chloe says quietly, staring at the floor at the soft gasps she hears.

Most of the bellas look heartbroken, Emily was openly crying. Chloe feels strong arms wrap around her, and she wastes no time burying her face into familiar brunette locks. she's soon surrounded by the rest of the bellas in a soft, but firm group hug. In that moment she felt safe, felt like everything would be okay. After a few more heart to hearts, they all agree to head back to the house for a much needed movie night. Each Bella had their own unique way in showing Chloe they where there for her, to which she swelled with emotion, feeling extremely loved. As each Bella headed for their own rooms, Chloe was stopped by a hand gripping her own gently. Turning around she's greeted with a nervous looking Beca.

"I just um, maybe you don't want to, but I thought um, we could, you know, cuddle or something? wow okay that was so lame jeez" Beca finished, face completely red.

Chloe grinned, intertwining her fingers with Beca before pulling her towards her room. After getting settled in bed, Beca turned to spoon Chloe, feeling the need to hold the other girl after today. Chloe sighed happily, pushing herself backwards into Beca. 

"Please never kill yourself" Beca whispered, holding Chloe a little tighter.

"What?" Chloe asked in surprise, turning over to face Beca, noses almost touching " Oh no Beca no, I won't, I don't feel that way" she continues.

"Thank god" Beca breathes out, tear making it's way down her cheek at the thought of losing the redhead like that.

"Oh Beca I’m sorry" Chloe says softly, wiping the other girls tears.

"I don't know what I’d do without you Chlo" Beca says just as softly.

"You'll never have to find out, I promise" Chloe responds, eyes glued to the other girls lips.

Beca closes the gap, softly kissing the redhead, trying to convey everything she was feeling. They continued exploring each others mouths and bodies for quite awhile before slowing down. Chloe places her forehead to Becas, the pair grinning lovingly at one another.

"I promise I’ll help you get through this" Beca states as she strokes the other girls cheek.

"You already are" Chloe responds softly before pecking the girls lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome! I do quite well with angst, but I think i'll stir clear of any where either Chloe or Beca die, my bechloe heart can't handle those fics! (even though they are brilliantly written!)


End file.
